Naminé and Joey Season 2
by The Director 999
Summary: The sequel to a series that no one knows. And yes, every chapter is named after a 'Nightmare Before Christmas' song. Strong Naminé X O.C. Rated M for language / later chapters... Story is finished, now.
1. What's this?

Naminé and Joey 2-1

Starring all of your favorite characters from the original Naminé and Joey series.

Season-Episode 2-1

Super Thompson Bros.

Joey was sleeping on his couch. Zexion walked in and sat on Joey's head. "YEOWCH!" Joey got up and swept off his shirt. "The Hell was that for?" Zexion shrugged.

"You didn't wake up. I used force."

"Could've asked..." Joey stared at his brother. "What's so urgent y' had to wake me up at…" Joey looked at the clock. "Six in the morning."

"Naminé and Kairi are coming over today, remember?"

"In four fuckin' hours…" Joey collapsed on the couch and fell back asleep.

Kirari ran downstairs as fast as she could. She was still dressed in her pajamas and clearly hadn't brushed her hair.

"What's the matter? I heard someone scream." Joey raised his hand lazily.

"Yeah, that was me."

"Why did you-"

"Zexion sat on my face." Kirari sighed, and slowly walked up the stairs back to her bed. Zexion shooed Joey back to his bed upstairs as he turned on the television and started to watch the early morning movies. Misa suddenly ran through the front door in a huge hurry. She looked around.

"Where's Joey?" Zexion shrugged. "I need to borrow the NES. It's an emergency!" Misa ran upstairs to Joey's room. Zexion stared at the T.V. looking a bit puzzled.

Joey had finally settled in his bed. He pulled the covers up to his neck, shut his eyes, and started to fall asleep. Misa slammed the door of Joey's room open.

"JOEY!" Joey turned around, looking very tired.

"Good God." Joey noticed that Misa was holding a small box. "What's in there?"

"Oh, right!" Misa pulled out an old NES game, covered in dust.

"What's that?" Misa shoved the game into Joey's face.

"Super Mario Bros., the original one! Happy Birthday!" Joey seemed a bit taken aback.

"You woke me up at six in the morning to show me an old NES game? And it's not my birthday." Joey scratched his head. He whispered under his breath. "Do I even own an NES?" He shrugged. "Alright. Let's go."

Joey pulled an out-of-date NES from under the coffee table. He blew some of the dust off of the top and blew off the cartridge deck. Misa plugged the cartridge into the top and handed Joey the rest of the box's contents. He pulled out an NES controller, a novelty '?' block, and a plastic mushroom.

"You bought this on eBay, didn't you?" Misa shrugged. Joey flicked the game on. Zexion walked into the room with a soda in his hand.

"What's goin' on here?" Joey sat up.

"Misa got me the old Super Mario Bros. game." Zexion looked at the screen.

"What's the '?' block?" Joey looked at the T.V. The screen was flashing 'hit the ? block'. Zexion held up the ? block above Joey. Joey jumped and hit it, just like he remembered from the game. He and Zexion froze suddenly as they were both slowly drawn to the NES.

Misa looked at the TV and saw that Joey and Zexion were in place of Mario or Luigi. "Oh my God! Joey!" Misa started to beat on the TV. Joey stood up and looked around him. He looked down and noticed he was all pixilated.

"Sweet!" He woke up Zexion. "Zexion, bro, check this out!" Zexion looked at his cloak. It was a lot darker than he remembered it. He looked around and saw that they were in the game.

"Oh no."

"Misa… You sooooo bought this on eBay, didn't you?" Joey started running until he realized that there were no enemies. "Hey, where are…" All of a sudden, heartless and nobodies appeared out of the ground.

"Oh, Crap." Naminé burst through the front door of Joey's house.

"Where's Joey? I sense something's wrong." Misa pointed at the TV. "Joey!"

"Hiya, Naminé!" Naminé looked at Misa.

"How'd he get stuck in there?"

"He punched that question mark block I got him for his birthday."

"It's not his birthday."

"Well, I know that now." Kirari walked downstairs.

"What time is it?" She asked. Naminé looked at her watch.

"Little after 6:10" Kirari shrugged and sat down.

"Since when do we have Super Mario Bros?"

"Since Misa gave Joey the game for his birthday." Naminé said as she sipped a bottle of soda.

"It's not Joey's-"

"We know." Naminé said with a hint of jitter. Naminé picked up the ? block and hit her head against it. She wasn't able to appear on the television.

"Why can't I go in?"

"It's a two-player game." Kirari said, watching the TV.

"How do you know that?" Naminé said as she turned around to face her.

"What do you THINK I did as a child? Play with Barbie dolls?" Naminé looked as if she was about to say something, but closed her mouth, turned around, and watched the TV.

"Please be okay, Joey…"

Joey and Zexion sliced through the level and got to the flagpole at the end. They looked around.

"Well now what?" Joey looked around, completely ignoring Zexion's question.

"Ah! That pipe there. Let's go!" Zexion looked on the inside as Joey threw him in and jumped in after he heard a thud. Misa and Naminé looked at Kirari.

"Where're they going now?" Kirari pointed downwards.

"The underground levels. Hopefully Joey remembers where the warp zone is."

"Warp zone?" Naminé asked, clearly confused.

"It lets you travel to worlds 3, 4 and 5. There's another warp zone In world 5-2 that leads to worlds 6, 7 and 8." Naminé looked at Kirari like she was crazy.

"You mad or something?" Misa asked. "There's no warp zone leading to the eighth level, is there?" Kirari nodded.

"Yup. And they're headed right for it, too, nonetheless." Naminé thought to herself out loud.

"So if they beat the game, then they'll be free, right?" Kirari shrugged.

"I would assume so. But even though it's old, don't doubt it. It's a pretty damn hard game." Naminé sighed.

"Oh well. They're at the warp point now. Should we tell them?"

"Might as well. Provided he doesn't already know… which he doesn't." Kirari sipped some soda as she finished her statement.

"Joey! Zexion!" The two looked out at Naminé. "Go to world 5. From world 5-2, you can travel to world 8. Then you can get out of the game." Joey shrugged.

"A'ight. Let's go." Zexion threw Joey down the world 5 pipe and jumped in after he heard a thud. Naminé slapped herself on the forehead.

By the time they finally got to world 8, it was already 7:00.

"Jesus, that last warp zone was pretty damn well hidden." Joey said, with a sigh. Zexion wiped the pixilated sweat off of his face.

"Look, there's the castle, so let's just go." The two began to walk along the pathway, slicing though heartless along the way. After10 or so minutes, they finally reached the castle of world 8-4.

"Well, c'mon, Zexion." Zexion looked hesitant as he walked up the stairs.

"I dunno, Joey. I've got a bad, and somewhat familiar, feeling about this place."

"You're being paranoid. Let's go!" Zexion let out a deep sigh as he walked up the stairwell.

Back in the real world, Misa was working on something under the table. Naminé walked closer and closer, but every time she got too close, Misa pushed her away.

"C'mon, Misa, I wanna help Joey as much as you do, so please tell me what it is you're doing." Misa pulled up the welding mask that she was wearing.

"I'm working on an item to send into the game. We could send people in, so I'm pretty sure we can send things in, too. I'm almost done, so grab me a sandwich."

"To see if you can send it into the game?"

"To eat, I forgot to get breakfast back at my apartment." Misa looked back at her work. "Then again, food isn't the first thing you think of when your apartment is burning to the ground." Naminé frowned and grabbed a loaf of bread.

Joey and Zexion ran through the castle as a small sandwich appeared in front of Joey. He grabbed it and started to chew.

"Mm… Spicy." Joey grasped his throat as flames shot out and his clothes changed colors.

"What'd you do?" Naminé yelled to Misa.

"I personally know that Joey would never eat a mushroom or a flower, so I customized a super spicy sandwich for him to become Fire Joey!" Naminé looked at Misa like she was insane.

"How is that good?"

"Well, on the bright side, he can shoot fireballs." Joey shot a fireball as Misa said he could do so.

"Buy Street fighter II off eBay next year, Misa. I want to try a Haduken." Naminé grabbed the controller.

"How do you do that?"

"Down, right, B." Naminé tried it and saw Joey hold his hands up.

"HADUKEN!" A large red blast of fire shot forward and hit Zexion.

"Ow…" The two walked farther in the castle until they reached the drawbridge. "How do we get past this?"

"You must defeat me." A mysterious voice said from the other side of the bridge. Joey stood in shock.

"Holy crap! Xemnas!" Zexion grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket.

"I never did get to submit my resignation letter." He chuckled. "Hey, did you know if you rearrange the letters in his name, it spells manse-"

"SHUT UP!" Xemnas yelled as he lunged at the two brothers. Joey leaped into the air and jumped on Xemnas' head. It didn't do much, as Joey lost his fire ability. Joey picked up Zexion by the cloak and threw him at the Axe on the other side.

Instead of impaling Zexion, like you'd think, it cut the bridge and Xemnas fell into the lava below.

"DAMN YOU!!!" Joey leapt forward and walked to the next room. A small, pixilated Naminé was standing there.

"Naminé?"

"I'm sorry, Joey, but your princess is in the real world." As soon as she finished her sentence, Joey and Zexion were zapped back into the real world. Naminé ran up and hugged Joey.

"I'm so glad you're okay. Don't ever do that again." Joey nodded. He leaned forward and kissed Naminé. The two stood frozen for a few seconds as they stood back.

"Well, I know not to buy anything on eBay ever again!" Everyone laughed and the credits rolled, as most shows end.

A few moments afterward, Kairi burst the door open with a cake in her hand. "Happy Birthday, Joey!" Everyone let their head droop as they all sighed.


	2. This is Halloween

Naminé and Joey: Season 2 Episode 2

This is Halloween

Joey slept on the couch in the living room. His sixteenth birthday was fast approaching. 10 days left. It was Halloween on the islands, and Naminé and Kairi were dropping by later that day. It was the last day of school that week, and Joey was all too happy that he could finally sleep in for the first time in ages. He had a History test the following day, which was the whole reason Naminé and Kairi were visiting.

Joey did terrible in history. Naminé did extremely well, but failed in chemistry, the only subject Joey was good at. They were going to help each other study. As soon as the doorbell rang, Joey leapt up and ran to the door. Naminé was dressed in a witch's costume.

"Naminé, we're studying, not trick-or-treating."

"I know, but when I saw this at the store, I just HAD to buy it! Doesn't it look cute?" Joey looked at the costume.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"But nothing! I knew you'd like it!" Naminé's costume consisted of knee-high stockings, a black blouse, a black miniskirt, and a witch's hat. Misa then ran through the door and pulled Kairi through, who slammed the door behind her.

"So, how's the party coming?" Misa asked, smiling at Joey.

"Party?" Joey and Naminé exchanged looks. "What party?" Kairi screamed. One of the windows smashed as a hand felt its way inside. Conker, Joey's pet Chocobo, flew in the window, and away from the angry crowd. He heard people outside chant 'Party, party!' Joey looked evilly at Misa. "You…"

"Me?" Misa smiled and ran behind the couch, "No killing Misa, I'm too cute!"

"Misa, did you tell everyone I was throwing a party?"

"I said Party at my place, and since I... erm... 'accidentally' destroyed my apartment, they thought I lived here." Misa said, rolling her eyes. Joey rubbed his eyes.

"Misa, you can be such an idiot sometimes." Joey said, angrily.

Zexion ran to the coffee table and pulled up one of the floorboards. "Alright, guys, in the secret passageway!" Joey and Kirari looked at the floor.

"Zexion…" Kirari said, angrily. "How long have we had a trapdoor?" Zexion shrugged and shooed everyone into the pit. They sat there for about an hour until the sound died out. They all got up and looked around. The house was still fine, but the window was smashed. Joey pulled Naminé out of the pit and walked her over to the couch.

"So much for studying." Joey said, sadly. Naminé smiled.

"Well, we can still study chemistry." Naminé bent down and kissed Joey. Joey held his arms around Naminé and pulled her close.

"I think you passed." Joey said, jokingly. Naminé giggled.

"Yippee!" Naminé leapt up and down, cheering.

Joey dropped by Naminé's house around 9:00 a.m. He rung the doorbell and saw Kairi answer the door.

"Hey, Joey. Naminé's upstairs. She's still getting ready for your day together."

"Thanks." Joey sat down on the couch and waited for Naminé. During that time, though, Kairi sat down to talk to Joey.

"So, Joey, even though I see you just about every day, I feel like I don't know you enough. How are you?" Joey shrugged.

"I've been better. I feel a bit sick, but I can get past that." Kairi nodded.

"Okay. So what've you been up to lately?"

"Not a lot. I still feel like I'm gonna fail history." Kairi shrugged.

"History's easy. There's a few wars, Heartless take over Hollow Bastion, we reclaim Hollow Bastion, the worlds disappear, I get abducted, Sora saves me…" Kairi paused sometime after the mention of Sora.

"What's up?" Kairi looked down. "Something happen with you and Sora?" Kairi nodded and remained quiet. She eventually leapt forward and held Joey. She began to cry.

"*Sniff* You understand me, Joey. That bastard tore my heart into pieces!" Joey looked at the girl huddling him.

"Well, now you know how Misa feels, I guess." Kairi continued to weep.

"I swear, I don't ever want to see that damned man ever again!" Joey held Kairi in his arms.

"Well, I can at least be kind. We're friends, right?" Kairi sniffled and hugged Joey tightly to herself.

"You're the only good one of them." Joey retracted his arms and tried to slip out of Kairi's grasp.

"Um… I think I hear Naminé, I'll go see how she's doing." Kairi looked up.

"Hurry back!" Joey blushed as he climbed the stairs. He knocked on Naminé's door.

"Hey, Naminé? You in there?" Naminé's voice came from the inside of the door.

"Almost. I'll be down in two minutes. Not even." Joey nodded.

"Ai'ight. I'll be downstairs." Joey walked back downstairs and saw Kairi waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Kairi said, playfully. "Come on, I've got some music playing." Joey took a few steps back.

"Um… Kairi…"

"Oh? No music? Alright, I've got a few things in the fridge." Kairi cornered Joey She leaned forward and kissed Joey full on the mouth. Joey freaked out and pushed Kairi off.

"Geez, what's up with you?" Kairi giggled and rested her head on Joey's shoulder. Naminé walked down and saw Joey and Kairi in the corner.

"What…" Joey looked afraid. He began mouth his words.

"Help me!" Naminé ran into the kitchen and started to rummage through the fridge. She grabbed a pudding cup and set it on the table. Kairi leapt at it like a hungry dog and ate furiously.

"There. I'm leaving now, bye!" Naminé let Joey out and shut the door behind them.

"How in the Hell did you do that?" Naminé shrugged.

"I don't know. She likes pudding. No one's figured out why." Joey began laughing.

"That explains so much." He said, still laughing. Naminé let a look of worry across her face. "Okay, what's up?" Naminé looked at Joey.

"N-nothing, why?" Joey leaned in close to Naminé.

"That face of yours. I've seen it before. It's that face that says something's up with you." Joey kept a smile through his whole speech. He kissed Naminé's forehead. "So what's up?" Naminé looked down.

"You like Kairi, don't you?" Joey shook his head.

"Like a friend, nothing more. Why?" Naminé stared back up at Joey.

"I saw her kiss you." Joey smiled.

"So? Still doesn't mean I don't love you." Joey put his arm around Naminé. "So, what do you wanna do today?" Naminé smiled.

"I don't mind. Anything so long as you're there with me." Joey rested his head on Naminé's.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Joey and Naminé walked off towards town.

Back at Naminé and Kairi's house, a few hours later…

Kairi started drawing pictures. She was as good of a drawer as her sister. Not really as good, but close. She drew pictures of her and Joey. Each one of them was in full color and extremely detailed. She smiled at each of the pictures she finished. She tacked them all up in her room.

She began talking to herself. "Geez, I thought I was lying to myself before, but it's true! I do love Joey! Now I just need him to get away from Naminé for a while." The front door slammed shut a few minutes later. Joey and Naminé were back. Kairi snickered as she walked back downstairs to greet them.

"Kairi! We're home!" Naminé called as she did every time she and Joey arrived. When the two sat down, Kairi ran downstairs.

"Hey, guys!" Kairi tapped Naminé on the shoulder. "Hey, sis. I found something you might find interesting in the closet. C'mon!" Naminé nodded and looked at Joey.

"Hey, Joey, I'll be right back." Joey nodded. He saw the two go to an upstairs closet. Naminé walked in, followed by Kairi. In a few minutes, Kairi walked out. She ran downstairs and leapt on Joey.

"Hey, Joeykins!" Joey sighed.

"Kairi, where's Naminé?" Kairi shrugged.

"She's checking out that thing in the closet."

"What thing?"

"The big book of her old sketches." Kairi smiled.

"Really? Well, I'd like to see some of those." Kairi pushed Joey back down on the couch.

"No! I… um… I'm sure she'll bring you some to see when she's out of the closet." Joey nodded, not buying a word of it.

"I'm sure she will." Joey tried to push Kairi off of him. "Kairi, could you get off, please?" Kairi shook her head.

"No way. I'm taking advantage of this moment." Kairi pressed her mouth against Joey's as she held him tight. She let go after Joey kept trying to push her off. "Oh come on, stop fussing!" Kairi held Joey to her breast. "Oh, you're so cute when you're anxious!" Joey moved his way out of Kairi's grasp.

"Kairi, seriously! Cut it out!" Kairi frowned.

"Stop being so serious, you're not nearly as cute, then."

"I'll be just as serious as I need to be! You've been coming on to me the whole time I've been here! It's because of these kinds of things I left Shibuya!" Naminé, who was listening from the inside of the closet, felt a bit of shock. Would Joey leave the islands?" She kicked the door one last time as it unhitched from the wall and landed on the ground with a loud 'thud'. She untied the rope on her arms and ripped off the duct tape on her mouth and ran downstairs just as soon as Joey left.

"Joey!" Joey ignored her. He was too pissed at Kairi. "Joey!!" Naminé ran after him. When she caught up to him, she could see tears streaking down from his face. "Joey…"

"What do you want?" Joey stopped at the oak tree by the school.

"Joey… what did make you leave Shibuya and move to the islands?" Joey sighed.

"It was really because of Misa's friend Sayu. She found me attractive and came on to me every time she had the chance. I couldn't spend any time alone with Misa. She started to get pissed when she saw Sayu talking to me at the mall, thought we were on a date or something, and picked a fight with me. She was really ready to kill me."

"Why didn't she kill you?"

"Two reasons: One is that she still kinda loved me. The other is because she lost her notebook."

"What notebook?" Joey shook his head.

"That part isn't too important. It's for the cops to figure out." Naminé looked fairly worried.

"Um..."

"It wasn't bad. Not really." Joey shook his head. "It doesn't matter, I'm headed off for Traverse Town." Naminé was in shock.

"Why? Why are you leaving?" Joey turned around and faced Naminé.

"I think I already told you. This is just like Shibuya. Now you're pissed at me and I'm leaving." Naminé shook her head.

"No, no, no! You don't get it! I'm not pissed; I'm not even the least bit angry. Well, at Kairi, yes, but not at you!" Joey looked down at Naminé. She was on her knees crying her heart out. Joey smiled and bent down.

"Well, I think that's good enough of a reason to stay." Naminé smiled through her tears and held Joey tightly.

"*sniff* You're the best guy ever." She kissed him as a leaf fell from the oak tree and landed on Naminé's head.

"Well, that sure is cute." Naminé looked up.

"I guess it does look cute on me, doesn't it?" Joey began to laugh.

"Reminds me of Halloween."


	3. Making Christmas

Making Christmas

J & N Season 2-Episode 3

It was the week before Christmas break. Joey and Kairi were paired up to finish a science lab. About halfway through, Kairi yawned and rested her head on Joey's shoulder.

"Kairi… What're you doing?"

"Well, I'm lonely. I see you and Nami do this all the time." Joey tried to shake her off.

"Kairi, please get off of me." He said, angrily.

"Aw! You're blushing! How cute!" She hugged Joey's arm and made sure he wouldn't leave. "Please stay? Pwease?" she smiled.

"Kairi… Get. Off. Now." Kairi recoiled. "Thanks."

At the end of the day, Naminé met up with Joey. "Naminé, you need to keep that sister of yours on a leash some times." Naminé laughed.

"Why? What happened this time?" Joey sat back on the nearby bench.

"Science catastrophe. Third time this week." Naminé sighed.

"Typical. She's such a bitch, sometimes." Joey laughed to himself.

"Yeah, what's next, she starts taking stalking advice from Misa?" They both laughed.

Kairi thought to herself (from the tree). "That's not a bad idea." Joey walked off with Naminé.

"Wanna come home with me? My parents are out of town." Naminé continued to talk.

"Again? They're out every other day."

"Well, I suppose. So is that a yes?"

"Why not? Misa's gonna be stalking me again for my birthday. Wrong choice to let her live on my couch after her apartment burnt down." Joey smirked. "Accidentally."

Naminé laughed. "That's right, your birthday's coming up soon. Five days?"

"Yup. Thanks for remembering." Naminé laughed.

"Joey, you're my boyfriend," She hugged Joey's arm. "And my best friend." Joey smiled.

"Well, let's go, before someone tries to ruin this cute moment." The two started to laugh.

"Race ya!" Naminé shouted from ahead.

"You're on!"

When they reached Naminé's house, they were surprised to find that Kairi wasn't there. It was expected. She probably didn't want to see Joey after all that. Naminé sat down on the couch.

"So what do you want to do, Joey?" Joey shrugged.

"The Christmas tree seems pretty bare. Wanna decorate it?" Naminé shook her head.

"Sorry, but we need to wait for Kairi on that one."

"She wants to be part of the Christmas experience?" Naminé laughed.

"I wish. No, she locked the cabinet containing the Christmas decorations." Joey laughed.

"Wow. And I thought I was over-protective." They both laughed as Joey sat next to Naminé. Christmas planning continued as normal. Before either of them knew it, it was midnight. Joey glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room and yawned. Almost as if on cue, the clock chimed.

Naminé dropped on the couch as if she were in some sort of trance. Joey rolled next to her. "You tired?" Naminé forced a nod and mumbled something inaudible. Joey tapped her shoulder. "You want me to take you upstairs?" She nodded. Joey held Naminé on his back and carried her up the stairs. She was dreary, but not yet asleep.

Joey set Naminé in her bed, pulled her covers to her shoulders, and walked downstairs. "Now... what to do..."

The next morning, Naminé checked outside her window. It had apparently snowed heavily the night before. She checked the clock on her nightstand. She had been asleep for about ten hours. She stood, got dressed, and walked downstairs to find Joey on the couch, half-asleep. She saw a stereo hooked up in the corner playing the CD Joey burned, entitled Songs That Totally Relate to Naminé. She saw an empty cup of what smelled like coffee on the table nearby.

"Joey... Joey! Wake up!" Joey turned and rubbed his eyes, staring at the blue eyes looking back at him.

"Mon Chérie. How are you?" Naminé smiled.

"Très bien, merci." Joey sat up, looking back into the blue eyes keeping him pinned down.

"You know I hate French class." Naminé giggled.

"It's the language of romance. Plus, you need as much help in French as you can get." Joey laughed, coughing all the while.

"Whaddya mean? 'F' stands for 'Fantastic'."

"And your 'D' in history stands for 'Dunce'. Now stand up." Joey laughed along with Naminé as he stood and walked off. He set his mug in the dishwasher and turned around.

"So, what do you think?" Naminé looked around.

"About what?" Joey flipped the light switch nearest him. Christmas lights strung up across the house produced a light that when reflected from glass and windows was in the shape of stars.

"Shoot for the moon. Even if you miss, you'll land among stars." Naminé laughed.

"Was this the subtle hammering I've heard all night?"

"You heard that? I was hoping the CD would block it out."

"Hammering is still loud. But the music lulled me to sleep." Naminé said, smiling. Joey looked around.

"Maybe I should have hooked up that old disco ball from Zexion's room." Naminé laughed at the idea.

"Stars and 70's music. Not a great combo." Joey shrugged.

"It would have been 30-something years ago." Naminé looked as though she was about to speak, but disregarded it. She looked around.

"Say, did Kairi ever show up?" Joey shrugged.

"If she did, it was during the five-minute nap you woke me from." Naminé giggled.

"Sorry. I thought you had a little more sleep that that." Joey looked around.

"Think your parents will get mad that I nailed the ceiling and strung lights across the place?" Naminé looked at the ceiling.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Joey smiled.

"Vague, shy, cute, what don't I know about you?" Naminé thought for a while.

"You forgot adorable." Joey smiled.

"I didn't forget. It would just take too long to describe all the good things 'bout you." Naminé smiled and kissed Joey on the forehead. "Oh yeah, you're a great kisser, too."

The two smiled as Kairi walked through the front door. Naminé stood up and walked to her sister. "Hey, Kairi. Where've you been?" Kairi twitched.

"Joey wasn't at his house, and it was late at night, so I stayed there." Joey waved from the couch.

"I was here. Too bad you didn't walk that extra half-mile." Kairi sighed.

"I've been up late, I need to sleep." Naminé waved.

"Good morning!" she cried out before Kairi submerged herself back into her room. Joey smiled and hugged Naminé from behind.

"Where were we?" Naminé smiled and turned around, awaiting the inevitable romantic moment. Kairi spied on the two from the crack of her door. She shut the door and flicked off the lights as she set herself on the bed.

"At least my dreams go according to plan." She said as she closed her eyes.

Kairi was standing on a small islet by the edge of Destiny Island. She was alone. Other small islets were occupied by Joey, Naminé and Sora, respectively. No matter how much she cried out for the others, they wouldn't come. Only Joey heard her. He turned, swam the ocean, leaned in and...

Kairi woke up. She checked her clock, only to find that she was sleeping for a fraction of a minute. She hated how her dreams ended too abruptly. "Fuck." She rolled over, pulled her covers to her shoulders and shut her eyes. Her efforts were in vain, however, as she stared up at the lace curtains around her bed. She sighed as she grabbed a book from her nightstand. She flicked on the desk light and tried to read herself into a deep sleep.

After a few hours, Joey left for his house. He stopped by the local market on his way, spying a few presents. Half a mile later, Joey arrived home. Zexion was reading the Lexicon on the couch. Kirari was next to him, watching television, constantly upping the volume to annoy her older brother.

"Hello, Joey." Zexion said, without looking up from his book. Kirari looked to her side and saw her brother wiping snow off his shoes.

"Jesus! You leave for days at a time, you're worse than Serina!" Joey shrugged.

"She found a house in Traverse Town, so we should be happy that she finally moved out." Kirari looked at Joey like he was mad.

"Happy she moved out? We're all a family!" Joey looked at Kirari.

"Is that what _they_ thought?" Kirari looked at her feet.

"Well..." Joey turned and walked to his room.

"I've had a late night. I'm going to bed." Joey looked at the clock. "Wake me up at noon." Kirari waved.

"You're welcome!" Joey held up his hand as an indication of 'Tank You' and walked into his room. "Asshole." Kirari muttered under her breath.

Misa shook Joey awake as the clock struck noon. "Wake up!" Joey stretched and walked to his bedroom door.

"Alright. I'm headed back to Naminé's house." Misa blocked the door.

"You just got back. We're not letting you leave yet." Joey looked at his wallet.

"I'll give you 1000 munny ($10)" Misa looked at hi wallet. Joey shook it. "Fine. 1500 munny ($15)." Misa snatched the coins as Joey ran out the front door.

Joey arrived at Naminé's house in five or so minutes. Kairi waited for him at the door. "Hey, Joey!" Joey took a step back. "Aw, c'mon. Why are you always so mean?" Joey walked around Kairi and bumped into Naminé.

"Hey, Nami." Kairi leaned over and picked Joey off the ground.

"Hi Joey." She said calmly. "What's up?" Joey turned around.

"Nothing... why is Kairi still here?" Naminé sighed.

"I don't know how she did it, but she tricked me into letting her come with us today." Joey sighed.

"Fucking Hell..." Naminé leaned in and kissed Joey.

"Try to cheer up, okay?" Joey smiled.

"Oh, alright." He said, playfully. Naminé took Joey's arm and ran to the mall, Kairi grasping onto Joey's other arm. As the day ended, Naminé and Joey stepped inside Naminé's house first, and exhausted. Kairi leapt in afterwards, carrying several bags and seeming peppier than ever.

"Wasn't Today awesome?" Kairi looked at Naminé and Joey. Naminé was asleep on the couch, Joey ready to pass out as well. Kairi sighed and rested on Joey's available shoulder. "Hey Joey?" Joey opened an eye.

"Yes?" Kairi sighed and pecked Joey on the cheek.

"Is that fine?" Joey smiled.

"Yes, Kairi. That's fine. Now let me sleep." Kairi leaned in on Joey, falling asleep on his shoulder.

Naminé nudged Joey. "If you'll let Kairi do that..." She smiled. "What will you let me do?"


	4. Kidnap the Sandy Claws

Naminé & Joey

Season 2, Episode 4

Kidnap the Sandy Claws

~Naminé's house~

Naminé adjusted her blindfold and took a sip from the glass. "Alright this one is... Coca-Cola." Joey hit the small carry-on gong in the corner of the room. Naminé smiled.

"The drink of winners! That's nine out of ten right." Joey kissed Naminé and pulled out a bottle and poured the last glass. "Now, for the win, what is this drink?" Joey slid the glass across the table.

Naminé took a sip. She coughed once. "Scotch?" She cleared her throat. Joey flicked the gong.

"We have a winner!" He leaned in and kissed Naminé. Naminé tore off the blindfold. "You guessed ten drinks correctly out of ten drinks. Congratulations!" Joey said in his best announcer voice. Naminé laughed.

"You're such a spaz, sometimes." She said, jokingly. Joey smiled.

"But you love me, though." Naminé giggled again. The grandfather clock chimed eleven times. "That late already? I gotta go home." Naminé grabbed joey's arm.

"Can't you stay the night?" Joey smiled.

"Is that you talking, or the scotch?" Naminé hiccuped, almost as if on cue. They both laughed. "Alright, I'll call home and tell Kirari I'm staying here." Naminé waited on the couch. She heard a lot of yelling from the other end of the phone. Joey hung up.

"Well?" Naminé asked. Joey smiled.

"Yes, I can stay." Naminé cheered.

"Yes! So what do you want to do? I think there's a good movie on TV." Joey scoffed.

"I guess there _is_ a first time for everything." Naminé laid back on the couch, Joey paralleled to her. They both smiled as they drew together and kissed.

"Speaking of which," Naminé said quietly. "Should it be tonight?" Joey knew she was talking about their first time. Joey smiled.

"I'll let you decide when." Naminé smiled.

"Maybe next week." Joey kissed Naminé

"Alright." Joey smiled. "This is gonna be a long week." Naminé giggled.

"Oh, shut up." Naminé looked at the clock. "If I let you sleep with me, will you promise not to do anything in bed?" Joey smiled.

"I'll try my best." Naminé ran up to her room. As soon as Joey opened the door, she was already waiting on the bed. Joey laughed. "A face like that and you want me to control myself." Naminé laughed along.

"C'mon, Joey." Naminé crossed her legs. As Joey crawled in, Naminé flicked off the lights.

~The following morning~

Naminé was the first awake. Joey hardly moved an inch. She smiled. "Joey!" Joey cracked his eyes open. "Wake up! It's Christmas eve." Joey smiled for a fraction of a second, until his eyes shot open.

"Christmas eve?" Naminé nodded as she stood up and began dressing herself.

"Yeah, why?" Joey laid back.

"Shit." Naminé looked back at Joey.

"What?" Joey rubbed his eyes.

"I forgot to buy a present for Zexion." Naminé laughed.

"Your timing is impeccable. We were at the mall just a few days ago." She thought to herself. "Anyone else you forgot?" She asked, playfully.

"No." Joey said. "I got Manga for Kirari, I sent Serina and Larxene their presents in the mail, I got Misa a new Notebook, I got Kairi that sweater she had her eye on and... wait..." Naminé smirked.

"What?" She grabbed her shirt as she pulled her skirt up and sat back down next to Joey.

"You're trying to find out what I got you for Christmas, aren't you?" Naminé Smiled.

"Whoops," she said, playfully. Joey laughed and pecked Naminé on the cheek.

"Can I use the computer? eBay is bragging about their 'instant shipping', so maybe I can give it a shot." Naminé nodded.

"Sure thing. How much money do you have?" Naminé pulled her hoodie on, the same one that Joey had given to her a few years back.

Joey cracked open his wallet. A small fly flew out. "Not a lot." Joey looked up. "You know how I can make money in..." Joey checked the bedside clock. "Twelve hours?" Naminé looked in her wallet.

"I have 1000 munny ($10)". Joey smiled. Naminé pulled up her stockings.

"And what, my dear Naminé, must I do to acquire such a fortune?" Naminé thought to herself.

"Can I sleep over at your house tonight?" Joey nodded. "Yaayy! Here's your money!" Joey caught the coin in mid-air, followed by Naminé leaping into Joey's arms. Joey smiled.

"In case you forgot, it's 50 degrees (F) outside. A miniskirt will kill you." Naminé smiled.

"This isn't for going outside, this is for your house." She rocked her legs one at a time. Joey smiled.

"In case you forgot, it's 80 degrees (F) in my house. A hoodie will kill you." Naminé unzipped her hoodie, showing a revealing tank top. "That'll do." Naminé laughed as she stood up and let Joey into the Hall.

~eBay~

Joey scrolled through the Internet. "I need more munny." Naminé shook her head.

"I spent all of mine Christmas shopping. That 1000 was my last bit of munny." Joey looked blankly at the screen.

"There is one person who still owes me munny..." Joey looked at Naminé. "Dare I ask, where's Kairi?" Naminé pointed at the door that led to the deck. "If I'm not back in ten minutes, call the police." Naminé nodded.

Joey stepped out into the freezing cold. There was a large pile of blankets on a small chair, slowly being covered by snow. Joey pulled away a layer or two of blankets. "Kairi?" A small face popped out from the blankets and kissed Joey on the forehead.

"Whatcha need?" Joey smiled.

"Remember when you lost that bet, and you said you owed me 2000 munny ($20)?" Kairi smiled.

"Maybe..." Joey sighed.

"I really need that munny." Kairi dangled her wallet in front of Joey. "...please?" Kairi gave Joey a small coin. "Thanks, Kairi!" Kairi hopped out of the blankets, her hair blowing in the wind.

"If you give me a kiss, I'll give you 100,000 munny ($1,000)." Joey shook his head.

"No. Once is enough." Kairi smiled.

"Twice, actually." Joey sighed.

"It doesn't matter. Thanks for-" Kairi cut him off.

"Doesn't matter?" She was dumbfounded. "But... Joey, I love you." Joey sighed.

"And I love your sister." He pecked Kairi on the cheek. "I'm sorry Kairi." Kairi leapt forward and pushed Joey into the foyer.

"Nooooo! Don't Go!" Joey was pinned to the ground.

"Naminé! Help!" Naminé grabbed Kairi's arms and dropped her on the couch.

"Stay put. If you're cold, you can grab the blankets from outside." Kairi nodded. Joey sat down at the computer. He continued his searches.

"Fuck." Naminé looked over at Joey.

"I told you, not yet." Joey shook his head.

"No, not that, there's nothing he would like." Naminé sighed.

"Well this is great. Where are you going to get him a present on Christmas Eve?" The wind struck the bells outside. Naminé and Joey got the same idea. Naminé ran out the front door first. Joey wavered as he grabbed his coat.

"Kairi, we're gonna be going, meet us at my house by nine, okay?" Kairi nodded, still looking sad. Joey walked up to Kairi. "Look, no matter what I do, if I see someone else in pain, I think it's my fault. So please perk up, okay?" Kairi smiled and held Joey to her breast.

"Alright." Kairi kissed Joey's cheek as he ran after Naminé. Kairi stood and walked to the door, watching the two run to town. "I love you..."

~Destiny Airport~

Joey slapped down his munny. "Two tickets for Halloween Town, please." The clerk snapped her gum and pressed a few buttons. Two tickets shot out of the auto-vendor. Joey grabbed them and waved. "Merci Beaucoup!"

Naminé slowly waded through the field of security. She placed her bag on the conveyor belt as she stepped through the metal detector, followed shortly after by Joey. As they finally boarded the gummi ship, one last figure stepped on board. Kairi. Joey looked at the empty seat on Naminé's side.

"Oh, Shit." Naminé looked into the aisle. She shook her head.

"No way." Kairi sat to Naminé's right.

"Hey, guys!" Kairi said, as loud as the attendants would allow. Joey sighed.

"So much for a peaceful trip." Kairi scoffed.

"Don't worry, I'll be quiet." Joey shook his head, an evil 'annoyed' smile curling across his face.

"What are you doing here, Kairi?" Kairi sighed.

"I was bored." Joey's smile faded. "You guys are really the only friends I have." Joey sat back in his seat. "Roxas never talks to me, Sora's a dumbfuck, Misa randomly appears, Serina's in Traverse Town, and Kirari and Zexion never talk." She was right. The gigantic Thompson Family was reduced to a pitiful three, and then Misa.

"I see..." Joey sat back in his seat as the 'fasten seat belts' sign began flashing. "I suppose I know how you feel. How it feels to be alone." Visions of the Destiny Island beach flashed by in Joey's mind. "I'm going to try and get some sleep. Can you please wake me up when we're there?" Naminé nodded. Joey pulled a complimentary pillow from the over-head compartments and placed it behind his head.

~Two hours later~

"Joey, Wake up!" Joey turned around. Naminé was standing in the aisle. Joey stood up. "C'mon, we're here." Joey grabbed Kairi's arm and pulled her off the gummi ship. Joey walked on.

"C'mon, I know someone who can take us to Santa Claus."

~Halloween Town~

"Jack! Hey, Jack! You home?" The front door of Jack's house cracked open. A large skull popped out of the black void of shadows.

"Hi there, Joey." Jack Skellington stepped out of his house, looking down at Joey and company. "What can I do for you?" Joey took a step forward.

"Jack, We need to see Santa Claus." Jack shook his head.

"Sorry, Joey. Santa already left." Joey began to panic.

"He's gone? It's only noon!" Jack pulled out his watch and tapped the glass with his bony fingers, slightly cracking the watch.

"Jet lag. It's noon on the islands, but it's midnight elsewhere."

"Where?" Kairi spoke up. Jack pulled out a map.

"I'd say he's somewhere in Twilight Town by now." Joey saluted.

"Thanks Jack! We have to go!" The trio ran off. Jack waved as they left.

"Any time! Drop by whenever you feel like!"

~Destiny Islands – Five minutes before Santa's arrival~

Joey and Naminé sat on the roof. "It's midnight on the other side of the islands, so Santa should be here any time now."

Right on cue, a sleigh landed on the roof. "Joey! What on earth are you doing?"

"Mr. Claus, I've forgotten to buy my brother a present. Again. Could I ask you to help me?" Santa chuckled.

"Joey, your brother doesn't need anything for Christmas."

"Because moral support and love is a present all its own?" Santa scoffed.

"No, of course not. He's on my naughty list." Joey blinked.

"So I tracked you down to Halloween town, only to find out that you were against me this whole time." Santa nodded. "Crap."

"Oh, come now, Joey. It's not all that bad." Santa reached into his sleigh. "Here, you can give this to Zexion. My elves made an extra few presents, just in case." Joey smiled and hugged Santa.

"Thanks, Santa Claus!" Santa tossed the rest of the Thompson gifts down the chimney and hopped in his sleigh.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!" Santa flew off, his silhouette a dark spot on the moon. Joey waved goodbye. Naminé checked her watch.

"Crap! Joey, we gotta go!" Joey looked at her watch. It was 10 o'clock. Joey leapt off his roof and slid down the tree branches to the ground floor. He looked up and saw Naminé still on the roof. Joey motioned for her to come down. Naminé slowly climbed down the roof and hopped onto the tree. Joey climbed up to a branch below Naminé and motioned for her to fall into his arms.

"C'mon!" Naminé hopped down as the branch below Joey gave way. They both landed in the hammock under the oak tree, miraculously unharmed. Joey smiled. "Phew! That was a close one." Naminé smiled. "Oh, and Naminé?"

"Yes?" Naminé held Joey in her arms.

"When you fell from the tree, everyone could see your panties." Naminé blushed.

"Like you haven't." Joey laughed as he grabbed Naminé's hand.

"C'mon, it's time for the party!" Naminé ran in after Joey. As Joey opened the door, Misa popped out.

"Merry Christmas, Joey!" She had a hat with mistletoe hanging out in front of her. Funny, but tacky. Misa leaned in as Joey held up a teddy bear in his place. Misa tossed the bear to her side as Joey came to his feet. Joey bent down to Misa's side.

"Maybe on New Years. Maybe." Joey pulled Naminé through the front door. The party goers all seemed extremely happy. Joey navigated through the crowd until he reached the kitchen, Naminé following close behind.

"Jesus, how many people are here?" Joey smiled.

"Enough." Joey looked around the room. "Minus one." Joey made his way through the crowd until he reached the outdoor deck. He opened the door to see Kairi alone on a bench. Joey laughed. "There's a huge party inside. Why aren't you joining?" Kairi Shook her head.

"I just want to be alone." Joey laughed.

"Really? Are you asking me or telling me?" Kairi turned around. "C'mon, join the fun." Kairi looked at her feet. "Alright, what will it take you to come inside?" Kairi smiled.

"Will you kiss me?" Joey tore the mistletoe down from the doorway.

"No." He tossed the mistletoe to Kairi. "But I'm sure someone will." Joey walked back inside before Kairi could say anything. Naminé waited for him on the other side of the door.

"You charmer." Joey smiled.

"Well, it's almost Christmas. Wanna see what you got?" Naminé nodded furiously. "To my room, then." Naminé saw a large present on the floor. As she leapt forward, she began to tear the paper in mid-air. Naminé smiled.

"You didn't." Joey smirked.

"I did." Naminé held two tickets to Taylor Swift. "Merry Christmas, Nami." Naminé leaned back and fell into Joey's lap.

"Thank you." Joey bent over and kissed Naminé.


	5. The Oogie Boogie

Naminé and Joey

Season 2, Episode 5

The Oogie Boogie

~Saturday, February 8th, 20XX~

Joey looked at his hair in the mirror. He snapped his fingers. "Aero." A wind blew by and adjusted his hair. He smiled as he straightened his suit. He stood in front of Kirari, absorbed in her book. "Kirari, I'm leaving for Naminé's now." She waved, not looking up. "There's chicken in the freezer. Set the oven to 'Fira' for fifteen minutes." Kirari nodded. "Bye!" Kirari blinked.

Joey shut the car door behind him. He rung the doorbell of Naminé's small mansion. Kairi answered the door. "Hiya, Joey!" Joey smiled as Kairi pecked his cheek. "Naminé's almost ready." She looked at Joey's suit. "Nice. How long has that been in your closet?" Joey's smile slightly faded.

"Too long." He couldn't help but notice how Kairi was also dressed up, however in a lovely purple (and short) dress instead of a suit. She had also done something with her hair. "Remind me why you're coming along, too?" Kairi smiled as she shook her head, causing her earrings to shake.

"I wanted to spend a night with you, but Naminé insisted on coming." Joey smiled.

"No offense, but that's probably for the best." Kairi sighed.

"That's what Naminé said, too." Joey chuckled.

"Perk up, she's here." Joey looked to the top of the staircase. Descending was a lovely young lady dressed in a black (and equally short) dress. Joey smiled and blushed at the same time. He held his hand out as Naminé reached the bottom of the stairs. "Well, don't you look lovely." Naminé smiled.

"Oh, shut up." Joey ran to his car and opened the back door for Kairi and the passenger door for Naminé. As they stepped in, Joey ran to the front of the car and began to drive off.

"Alright, Kairi. I have no idea where this restaurant is, so I want you to guide me." Kairi smirked.

~Thirty Minutes Later~

"Ten wrong turns, and we still made it on time." Joey checked his watch. "Kinda." He looked at Kairi. "Why on earth did you send me into so many dead ends? We could've been here ten minutes earlier." Kairi giggled.

"Every second with you counts." She rested her head on Joey's shoulder. Naminé pulled Kairi off as they walked inside. Kairi stepped up to the desk. "Kairi Heart, party of three" The man looked through the list. He nodded and walked them to the table in the corner. Naminé's face lit up.

"Wow! These seats are great!" Joey sat down by the window, looking out at the bustling traffic.

"I love the city." Naminé smiled.

"It is nice, isn't it?" Kairi handed Naminé and Joey their menus.

~An hour and a half later~

Joey burped. "Sorry." Naminé laughed.

"Well, Kairi, you picked one hell of a restaurant." Kairi smiled.

"Aw, thanks, Naminé." Joey forced a nod.

"Yeah, thanks. This place is great." Kairi beamed.

"Oh... it means so much more when it comes from you!" She leaned over the table and kissed Joey. Joey blushed as he gently pushed Kairi off. Kairi held her head up over the table. "So... how about you come back to our place after dinner?" Joey looked at Naminé.

"Would it be alright?" Naminé nodded, still giggling.

"You two are hilarious." Joey smiled.

"I'll ask Kirari." Kairi squealed and hugged Joey, sticking a leg in the air.

"Thank you!" Naminé laughed harder. Joey stood up, holding a hand out to Naminé.

"May I escort you to your car, ma'am?" Naminé smiled.

"I'd be delighted." Joey looked down at Kairi.

"You coming, or should we leave you for the buzzards?" Kairi snapped out of her trance.

"Alright, let me just leave a tip." Kairi put a pile of munny on the table and followed Joey and Naminé out the door. Joey looked back on he two girls from the front seat.

"Everyone got Everything?" They nodded. Joey smiled. "Alright. We're just gonna make one last stop before we get to your house." Naminé seemed puzzled. She looked over at Kairi, still smiling.

~Destiny Airport~

Kairi opened the back door. Naminé untied her blindfold to see a young, blonde girl. Naminé beamed. "Rikku!" She shouted. The two girls chatted away as Kairi sat next to Joey in the front.

"Three beautiful girls in one car." Joey said, still chucking. Naminé laughed.

"Just keep your eyes on the road, Romeo." Joey smiled.

"Yes, fair Juliet." The girls resumed their talking. Kairi edged in on Joey after the car started moving. Joey's smile slightly faded.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Joey chuckled.

"You're lucky you're a twin, or I'd be in a lot of trouble." Kairi looked confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Joey smiled.

"You and Naminé look almost exactly the same. You're identical twins." Kairi smiled seductively. She leaned in on Joey.

"So I'm just as beautiful as Naminé?" Joey laughed.

"Don't get your hopes up, kid. Naminé's still mine." Naminé heard her name and dropped out of her conversation with Rikku.

"What?" Joey smiled.

"Nothing, Nami." Naminé smiled and resumed her conversation. Kairi popped up again.

"So if anything happens with you and Naminé... would I have a chance?" Joey smiled.

"In all honesty, I thought you were Lightning's only daughter. I liked you before I met Naminé, but you were always with Sora. Kind of depressing" Kairi smiled.

"Story of my life." Joey chuckled.

"And then I met Naminé." Kairi's spirit dropped. "Of course, you act a lot more like Naminé every day." Kairi smiled.

"So I may have a chance?" Joey smiled.

"Sure, Kairi," he said sarcastically. "You definitely have a chance." Joey dropped the sarcasm. "Should anything terrible happen, I'll give you a call." Kairi smiled.

"Thanks, Joey." She yawned and rested her head on Joey's shoulder.

~The next day~

Kairi walked downstairs after Naminé, bearing an evil smile. Naminé pressed a few buttons on the coffee maker and turned to Kairi.

"Try and be quiet, Joey and Rikku are still sleeping." Kairi walked slowly in a circle.

"You know, Nami, if anything happens with you and Joey, I might just natch him up." Naminé scoffed.

"Yeah right. If anything ever happens, he could go back to Misa. She lives on his couch, so transport is easy, and they've already had a relationship to start again from. Why on earth would he pick you?" Kairi smiled.

"You and I look the same. We're identical twins. Since birth our hair has changed, sure, but otherwise we're the exact same. Why wouldn't he pick me?" Naminé thought to herself. She was right.

"Kairi, why _would_ my relationship take a rough turn?" Kairi shrugged.

"I'm just saying." Joey shut the bedroom door behind him and walked downstairs. Kairi turned around. "Hiya, Joey!" Joey waved.

"Kairi, Naminé." Joey pecked Naminé as he grabbed an apple and tossed it to himself. He sat down in the small window seat. Naminé held up her hand.

"Joey, would you excuse us for a few seconds?" Joey nodded. Naminé grabbed Kairi by her arm and pulled her into the living room. She lowered the argument to a harsh whisper. "Kairi." Kairi nodded, retaining her evil smile.

"Yes?" She tried to sound innocent.

"I swear, if you do anything, anything at all, I'll-" Kairi cut her off.

"You'll what?" Naminé remained silent, biting her lip. "I thought so." Kairi smiled and walked off to the window seat, sitting next to Joey. Naminé sighed. She pulled the pot of coffee off the mixer and poured four glasses. She looked at her reflection in the glass and felt a tear drop off her cheek into the pot.

"Joey..." She whispered. "...Please don't go."

~Later~

"Well, I'd best be going." Naminé ran to the door.

"Do you really have to leave?" Joey nodded.

"It's my uncle Tim's birthday. We're visiting him in Traverse Town." Naminé nodded, biting her lip.

"Alright. Just be back soon." Joey nodded.

"I'll be home tomorrow morning at the latest. Don't fret." Joey grabbed his coat and walked out the door. As Naminé shut the door, she saw Kairi waiting behind it.

"What do you want now?" Kairi smiled.

"I just want to see how you're doing. Well, how your relationship is doing." Naminé smiled.

"It's going fine. No need to check up." Kairi paced around Naminé.

"But he's leaving. And you're not going with him." Naminé shrugged.

"I didn't want to come." Kairi laughed.

"I'm sure. Don't you feel even the least bit bad that he didn't even consider to invite you?" Naminé frowned.

"No, not really." Kairi sat down in the chair.

"And doesn't it make you wonder if he really has an Uncle Tim?" Naminé shook her head.

"Of course not." Kairi turned and faced the television.

"Well alright then." Kairi crossed her legs and turned on the television. Naminé looked at the floor. Rikku walked downstairs.

"Hey guys."

"Hi." Naminé and Kairi said in unison. Rikku looked between the two.

"Well, I don't know what's going on, but I think I'll let you two settle it."

~Traverse Town~

"Happy Birthday Uncle Tim!" Joey, Kirari, Zexion, and Serina said to Tim. Tim smiled as he blew out the candles on his cake.

"Oh you guys. You didn't have to get me a cake and presents. This is too much." Serina smiled.

"Well, you only turn forty once, dad." Tim laughed.

"Thanks guys. This is great!" Tim cut a slice of cake and took a bite. "Mm. This is delicious! What's in it?" Joey thought out loud.

"Chocolate, chocolate chips, and a lot of calories." Tim laughed.

"I don't care about the calories. Can you give me the recipe some time?" Kirari nodded.

"I'll send it to you some time." Tim nodded.

"That would be great."

~Later~

Tim waved as Joey, Zexion and Kirari left. "Bye! Come back soon!" Zexion waved back.

"Bye Uncle Tim!" They walked back to the airport. "That was nice. We should visit him some time soon." Joey looked at Zexion.

"Are you feeling alright?" Zexion shook his head.

"No, I'm on a sugar high. That cake was really rich." Joey and Kirari laughed. Joey checked his watch.

"Let's get the next plane out of here. I wanna get home soon." Kirari smiled.

"You really love that girl, don't you?" Joey nodded.

"Yeah. She's so sweet." Joey smiled. Kirari set her arm around Joey's shoulders.

"Alright. We'll go home now." Joey ran to the airport.

"I'll Race you!" Kirari and Zexion ran after him.

~11:00 p.m.~

Joey opened the door to Naminé's house. Naminé opened the door. Joey smiled. "Hi, Nami." Naminé smiled.

"Hi, Joey." Naminé let Joey inside. "So how was your uncle?" Joey nodded.

"He's doing good." Naminé looked at the floor.

"Do you think I can come with you next time you leave for somewhere?" Joey nodded.

"Of course. You just have to ask." Naminé frowned.

"You should have told me that sooner. I would have loved to meet your uncle." Joey smiled.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Naminé looked up.

"What do you mean?" Joey stepped closer to Naminé.

"You know what I mean. When you're upset, you have that kind of look." Naminé cried. She buried her head in Joey's shirt.

"I can't stand being apart from you. It's like torture. I can't stand it, I just can't." Joey smiled and kissed Naminé, forcing her to stop crying.

"Well, gee. You should have just told me that." Naminé held Joey in her arms.

"So do you think you can stay her for the night?" Joey nodded.

"I definitely can." Naminé smiled and wiped the tears from her face.

"I love you, Joey." Joey smiled.

"Well, you tell me that only every day." Naminé giggled.

"Well, I want to keep telling you in case you ever forget." Joey laughed.

"I definitely won't forget you."


	6. Finale Reprise

Naminé and Joey

Season 2, Final Episode

Finale/Reprise

~2:37 pm, Saturday, February 15th, 20XX~

Naminé held Joey close to her heart. "I don't want you to leave," she said.

"I know," he replied. "I don't really want to go, either." He smiled. "Of course, you have kept me here for a week, so I guess that counts for something, doesn't it?" Naminé giggled. She let go of him.

"You know you can visit anytime, don't you?" Joey nodded.

"Of course, the same goes for you." She smiled. "Don't be a stranger around my family, they love you almost as much as I do." Naminé beamed.

"I love you, Joey." She pecked him. Before he could say anything else, he felt a drop of water hit his nose. The light snow had quickly turned into a light rain. Joey looked back at Naminé, pecked her once more, and ran for his car.

"Bye! I'll see you on Monday!" She smiled, leaning against the door frame. They both waved simultaneously as Joey got in his car and started to drive away.

Naminé looked up at the sky once more. "The rain makes the world seem like a much lovelier place." She felt the wind pass by her face. "It's getting warmer..." She took off her hoodie and hung it up by the coat hanger in the doorway. "Won't need this for a while."

Joey's car was now out of sight. Naminé smiled and half-waved one last time. "I'll see you around," she said, almost under her breath. She stepped inside, shutting the door behind her.

~12:20 noon, Sunday, February 16th, 20XX~

Joey woke up around noon the next day. There was a quiet ringing in his ears. He climbed out of bed and started to walk downstairs. The ringing got even louder. It took Joey a while to realize that the sound was the doorbell. He immediately ran to the front door and opened it.

Naminé jumped into Joey's arms, kissing him. Joey smiled. "Hey. What's up?" Naminé giggled.

"I couldn't wait until Monday to see you." She brushed the hair out of her eyes. "I missed you." She leaned her head in next to Joey's. "Is anyone besides you home?" Joey shook his head.

"No, no one's home. Why?" Naminé smiled an evil smile.

"I want today to be the day." Joey chuckled.

"Um... okay." Naminé stood up and helped Joey to his feet.

"Come on, let's go." She grabbed Joey's arm and pulled him inside.

~30 minutes later~

Naminé collapsed on her back. "You... I..." Joey leaned forward and kissed her again. She smiled. "I love you." Joey smiled back. Naminé wrapped her arms around Joey. "Next time, you're coming back to my house."

Joey chuckled. "How could I say no to that face?"

Naminé kissed him again. "You can't, I'll control you for the rest of your life," she said jokingly.

Joey smiled, half-believing it himself.

_Author's Notes_

_Wow. I am so sorry that this took so long to get out. Of course, there's probably only two or three people who have actually read this far, anyway, so I guess it doesn't matter._

_This is the end of Season 2. There will be a Season 3 (Unfortunately for you). It's gonna have some more cool things happening. It's already mostly written out, I just need to type it._

_I hope you liked this. Thanks for reading, and keep looking for Season 3 when the first chapter comes out sometime before Summer 2011. Promise._


End file.
